


Curious

by echoelbo



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Sometimes growing up in a doomed future doesn't leave much room for learning about certain things, dffoo spoilers, someone tell this boy about the birds and the bees and how they're disappearing at an alarming rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo
Summary: Noel is a curious boy and Serah loves teaching him about the worlds, but not all questions are meant to be asked.





	Curious

“What's sex?”

Serah pauses. The group goes silent, focuses on their newest teammate.

Noel tenses, fully aware of the sudden change in atmosphere, but keeps his gaze on Serah.

“Noel…” she starts, unsure how to proceed. She looks him in the eye and fidgets with her bow. “Do you really not know?”

“I wouldn't have asked if I did,” he affirms. The air is heavy, but Noel doesn't back down. For all his knowledge of survival and hunting, he seemed to lack some very basic knowledge.

He makes that lack of knowledge well known. Serah's gotten used to his onslaught of odd questions, varying between why some people actively try to harm others to how bread is made. Serah's given up on feeding Noel; he'd often vomit what she'd try to feed him, and she can't stomach his cooking either.

“It's… when two people love each other…” she starts, already regretting her words as Noel's eyes light up. Would it be better to just tell him? But how would she do that, especially with so many people nearby?

“So like us?” he asks, and she internally cringes.

“I'm engaged,” she responds without thought. Noel raises an eyebrow, genuinely lost, and she quickly realizes that he doesn't know what that word meant either. “It's hard to explain, Noel,” she settles on instead.

“Then can't you show me?” The innocence on his face makes her somehow even more antsy. She looks around, silently pleading for help.

“I can show you,” a teammate speaks, and all eyes turn to the speaker. He smiles, a charming and amused smile.

Noel looks surprised. “Would you?” he asks, and Thancred nods. Noel's eyes brighten, and Serah feels her chest knot in guilt.

“Don't show him,” she blurts out, and Noel turns to her in shock.

Noel opens his mouth to speak, but Thancred speaks before him. “I'll be gentle with him, fair maiden.”

Noel raises an eyebrow, more cautious than before. “Gentle?”

A soft thump and a yelp from Thancred catches their attention. Y'shtola stands above him, rod in hand as Thancred rubs the back of his head.

“There is no need,” she says. “He will not be showing you anything.”

Thancred opens his mouth in protest, but when he looks up and meets Y'shtola's icy glare, he closes his mouth.

“I think he should know,” comes a gentle voice, and Serah turns to acknowledge them.

“It's not that important, Rosa,” she assures her, but Cecil grabs Rosa's hand and shakes his head.

“It's important to know about these things,” he says, and Rosa leans against him. Serah deflates slightly and sighs.

“Can I leave him to you two, then?”

“Of course,” Rosa says. Serah nods and looks at Noel.

He tilts his head at her and she gestures at the couple.

She supposes it's better to learn from Cecil and Rosa than Thancred, especially considering how parent-like the two could be at times.


End file.
